Forever Yours
by DevilynSide
Summary: Sorry this got deleted before but im putting it back up. Angela forces jane and Maura to separate when she finds out that the amazing girl that Jane's been telling her about is really her Bio teacher
1. Chapter 1

This is pieces from my extremely overactive imagination, some of it are thoughts/wants that I had when I was in high school. My English teacher was Fucking hot. I mean like she was gorgeous and so sweet. Nothing about this story is true events other than the tutoring my teacher did give me a little extra help. And the time frame the who 5 years thing cause that's how long ago I saw her until last week. And just for the record still hot!

I don't own any of the characters

"Hey Frost, what's up?"

"Hey Jane, finally you're here, how have ya been it seems like it's been a long time since we've gotten to have a beer after work."

"I know, sorry I'm late I just thought I saw someone I used to know."

"Really where?"

"Back at the precinct."

"Oh?"

"Yeah let me ask ya something? Have ya ever done something knowing full well that it was not allowed and could end up hurting someone in the end, but did it anyways?"

"Well yeah, but nothing that would cause me to have that look on my face what's going on?"

"Okay well you can't tell anyone like ANYONE! Got it?

"You know I won't"

"Ok well when I was in high school I had this huge crush on my biology teacher."

"You hooked up with a teacher?"

"Shut up it wasn't like that. She was the youngest teacher at our school; she was barely 20 and already working on her masters."

"Oh wait, I think I remember telling me about her."

"Oh yeah I forgot your brother was in my class. Well anyways on the first day of the second semester of my senior year she was my teacher and I had never really done well in biology and to stay on the sports teams I had to ask her for extra time and tutoring and she did."

"Oh yeah biology, extra time tutoring you I'm sure you got a lot of hands on help."

"If you're going to be an ass then I won't tell you."

"Okay sorry I'll be quiet."

"ok well anyways I spent the first half of the semester trying to not stare at her tried to ignore the feelings I had for her, none of the other teachers were really that nice to her because they saw her more as one of the students even though she was way smarter than all of them, but they treated her like they did us because she was so young. She often ate lunch alone so that's when I asked if she could help me."

"Okay so you felt sorry for her?"

"I guess, but you know what I was like in high school, I was one of the guys I had no female friends. So after half of the semester was done and with all the extra help she was giving me, we had kind of become friends. But I had it for her and bad and I felt like she did too but we didn't do anything."

"Okay I don't see how anyone could get hurt or in trouble from that."

"Well that's not where the problem was. I was doing some fundraising for the baseball team so that we could go away to the playoffs, and I was going door to door in some of the nicer neighborhoods selling some crap and then I came to this house and I knocked and who should answer but my teacher, and she looked hot! I had no idea that it was her house when I knocked but when she answered the door she was wearing short cut-off jeans and a bathing suit top, nothing else her hair was back and I couldn't help myself."

FLASHBACK

Knock knock knock

"Hello? Oh hi Jane what are you doing at my house?" Maura asked shyly

"Oh um, hi Maura, I didn't know that this was your house. I was umm just umm fundraising for the softball team." Jane said trying to keep her eyes on her teachers and not have them roaming over her very exposed body.

"Oh, what are you selling? I would love to help you guys out." Maura said with a smile turning to grab her wallet not realising how little she had on till she turned back to Jane to see her freely looking over body. "Come in? I'll just go put on a shirt...I wasn't expecting company, I was just about to go for a swim in my pool." She said as she ran back to her living room and threw on the t-shirt she had been wearing earlier.

"Umm I'm selling a couple things, I have magazine and chocolate order forms, and umm that's all I have left your neighbors are really nice. But you don't have to, I should go umm yeah thanks though see you at school?" Jane mumbled.

Maura reached out grab Jane's hand "Jane wait, my money and support is just as good as my nice neighbors are, isn't it? Please just come in and have a seat for a second, its hot out there and you are starting to look a little thirsty."

Jane stared down at her hand that was still in Maura's, she could feel tears forming in her eyes "umm I guess for a second it wouldn't hurt to sit" she said as more a question than a statement.

"Good come on, the kitchen this way, what can I get you to drink? Water tea coffee juice milk?" she said pulling Jane towards her kitchen.

"Umm water would be nice thank you Maura." She said her voice a little shaky.

"Here sit" Maura pointed to a chair and went over to grab a couple bottles of water and handed one to Jane "Sweetie what's wrong your facial muscles are telling me that something is bothering you."

"Oh umm I'm fine Maura thank you umm so here are all the magazines that this company can order for you, umm but no pressure or anything Miss Isles."

"Jane, what's going on, you only call me that in class and even then rarely are you sure everything's alright?"

"Maura I can't do this I should go." She said as she stood trying to avoid Maura's confused face it made her sad to see Maura without a smile.

Maura walked over and put one hand on each of Jane's shoulders effectively stopping her from leaving "Jane honestly now, you can't tell me that there is nothing bothering you clearly there is" she said as she moved one hand to lift Jane's chin to look into her eyes. "I'm not just your teacher, I thought we were friends you can tell me what's bothering you."

"You" Jane whispered as she felt the tears that were building fall.

"Me?" Maura said taking a step back "what have I done that's causing such problems" she said sadly and a little offended.

"It's just that I'm sorry Maura I can't help it my ma told me this would happen one day and that it would make me feel so out of control, and..." she trailed off almost sobbing and starting to shake

"What's making you feel so out of control sweetie?" she said taking a step closer to hug the shaking girl.

"I just I don't know what to say or how to deal with this." She said tears beginning to stop and her body becoming still again.

Maura reached up to her face to wipe away the tears and after they rested on her cheeks for a moment and Jane grabbed them in her hands holding them between their chests "Jane I can't help you if I don't know what's going on"

Jane didn't know what to say she just acted, it was rather impulsive too, she released Maura's hands then grabbed her neck and pulled her into a kiss, at first it was one sided as she was sure she had shocked her teacher, but after a second Maura was caught up to speed on what was happening and returned the kiss, Jane swiped her tongue on Maura's bottom lip for access which was granted as Maura's one hand made its way to Jane's waist pulling her closer and the other found its way to the long dark hair. Jane was the first to pull away air but rested her forehead on Maura's not wanting to open her eyes because she knew once she did she would be forced to deal with the implications of that kiss.

Their breathing returned to a normal rate but their bodies stayed the same still holding each other close. Maura was the first to break the silence. "Jane, that was... I've wanted that for a long time...I know I shouldn't...its wrong because...but it felt so good...so right...no other kiss I've ever had has ever felt that right." She stumbled out "umm I think I need to down for a second." She said separating their bodies but interlacing her fingers with Jane's to stop her from leaving, but also to pull her over to the couch to sit.

"Maura I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, you could get in a lot of trouble, oh my god if anyone finds out this could ruin your life, no I can't do that to you oh god oh shit fuck fuck fuck." Jane started to get up to run away but fingers were still laced with Maura's.

"Jane watch your language please, sit down, no one saw no one has to know, you won't ruin my life, we just need to sit for a second and think about this logically.

"Maura I can't I'm not 100% sure but I am really sure that I love you, and I can't you get hurt because I'm an idiot. I want you but me, us; this could ruin your life if anyone found out."

"Jane is this something that you want?"

"More than anything"

"Okay so we just need to come up with some ground rules. I mean the only thing about this that is "wrong" is that I'm your teacher, people date outside of their age all the time I know others my age with people older than them but some are also with people a few years younger too."

"Maura what if we get caught? You can't lie they'll know if you do you told me before that you will faint"

"Well if we come up with and stick to some rules we should be okay I mean there's only another 2 months left of this school year."

"Maura do you want this? I mean you're the one who would be facing the consequences of this are you sure?"

"Jane I thought that I had been in love before but I know now that I wasn't what I feel when I'm with you that's love." She said as pulled Jane closer for a less intense kiss.

"What kind of rules?"

"Well no acts of intimacy at school, there it is strictly professional teacher student relationship okay?"

"Ok that makes sense what else?"

"Well because it would be wrong to go out with each other in public because someone may see us any and all dates would have to be either here at my house because I happen to know that none of the students or teachers lives around here, or somewhere equally as private. As harsh as this sounds there can be not written forms of communication about dates, our affection for each other, etc as that could be seen by others and used as evidence."

"Okay I think I can deal with that anything else?"

"One last thing, this part might be a little hard though, I can tell that by the look in your eyes,"

"What is babe?"

"Ok correction two more things, no pet names outside of this house, and there will be no engagement of sexual intercourse until you graduate." She said as she placed a kiss on Jane's cheek.

"are you serious?" she said now realising how tough this was going to be she was already aroused just be seeing Maura, but knowing that she wouldn't get that release that she wanted for another 2 months was going to kill her.

"Yes very, you can think of it as a umm well a graduation present I suppose." Maura said with a wink, got up and walked over to the counter where she had left the magazine order form and the list of magazines they offered, going through it picking out more than most of her neighbors, or anybody else for that matter.

Jane got up and looked at Maura who seemed to be going on as if nothing had happened in the last few minutes. She walked over to where Maura was now filling out the form request with almost 2 dozen different titles. This woman could just not stop surprising Jane. "Whoa Maura that's a lot there you really don't need to order that many."

"No its fine I needed to renew some of these subscriptions and there are also a few more that I wouldn't mind having as well. Ok so if you'll just check the math I'll write you a cheque." She said then placed a kiss to the brunette's cheek.

After their "business" was dealt with and Jane decided that because of Maura's huge order she could take the rest of the day off from going door to door they settled in the backyard as Maura again removed the t-shirt that she had covered herself with and continued sun bathing as she had been earlier that day. Jane went inside to grab her phone knowing that her ma would probably call soon checking on her. When she came back out she couldn't help but stare at Maura for a minute eyes closed the sun kissing her creamy skin making her glow, and again Jane's eyes found themselves staring at the blondes breasts, bigger than her own but not so big as to look fake which it was clear they were not. But instead of sitting on the lounge chair beside her she opted to stand right in the way of the sun. The blonde opened her eyes grabbed Jane's shirt and pulled her on top of herself and kissed her.

Jane let it happen it was hot she had only dreamed that her teacher would return the feelings but this was reality it was going to be hard but she was totally going to be worth it. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into the hazel eyes beneath her "can I text you at least? If I promise to delete them after? Or put you in under a different name or something?"

"I don't see why not but you have to make sure that you do delete them or use a pseudonym and no texting in class."

"okay good, are you still going to tutor me in biology though because I think I spend more time staring at you than I do listening to what you say in class." She said with a smirk and kissed the blonde again

"Jane you really need to pay attention in class, I've noticed that your test scores have improved since the start of the semester, but your assignments have in fact done the opposite."

"Can not talking about my school work outside of school be a rule too?"

"no it can't because I think for the last two chapters those tutoring sessions will have to be done here, I think they would be highly inappropriate to do at school." She said with a wink "but seriously though Jane you need to improve your assignment mark and you will pass my class with at the very least a high B. Are you still having troubles in math too?"

"Math's fine and I guess I can stop purposely slacking on my assignments"

"Jane why would you do a thing like that?"

"Well I thought that if my test scores and my assignments showed that I didn't need your help anymore than you would stop helping me."

"Jane that's silly I wouldn't have stopped helping you unless you told me that you didn't need the help."

"ok good to know, but please can we not talk about biology, my grades, and the fact that you're my teacher, as hot as it is it's still a little weird." She said and kissed the blonde again, in general or in past relationships she hadn't been so affectionate but it was something that Maura brought out in her.

BACK TO THE BAR WITH FROST

"So what happened with you and the teacher?"

"Well I kissed her and then we made rules and we stuck to them really well. The whole no sex till graduation was hard though."

"Did you guys get caught?"

"Yeah I was at home about a month and a half after we had made the arrangement and ma asked if she could borrow my phone and I thought nothing of it until she got back home."

"What happened?"

"Well ma comes busting through the door yelling, "Janie who's this person? Why are they calling you sweetie? Are you seeing someone? Why wouldn't you tell your ma? And why does she know how you did on your biology test that you took today?" I was prepared for the first few questions but the last one through me. It was a Friday and ma knew I had biology that afternoon. I panicked and I didn't know what to do, ma already knew I liked girls so that wasn't the issue but I didn't know how to explain to her that I was dating my teacher I knew she'd flip, but I was soooooooo happy with her that I didn't want to tell ma. I immediately lost it and started crying like a baby I was happy it was just ma and I home then. She immediately dropped her interrogation and mad act that I'd withheld something from her and hugged me until I stopped crying then she didn't ask me about it again. When I was done I borrowed the car and went straight to my teacher's house and I told her what happened and we talked it through. She said that I had to tell my mom something but she wasn't going to tell me what to say, she said that if I wanted to I could expose to my mother that I was dating my teacher and she apologized for texting me and whatever."

"So what did you tell your ma?"

"When I went home I went to my room too tired to deal with it that night and I asked ma if her and I could go to breakfast in the morning to talk."

FLASHBACK

"Okay Janie we're here what's on your mind?" Angela asked after their waiter left with their orders

"Well ma it's about the text I got that you read."

"What about Janie?"

"Well I've been seeing someone for the last month and a half, she makes me really happy and I think that I love her, I've never felt like this with any of the other people I've dated."

"What's she like sweetie, I wanna know about the girl that's made you so happy the last month and a half don't think I haven't noticed."

"well she's smart like not just smart but like really smart I'm pretty sure that she's like Mensa smart ma, she's sweet and kind and elegant I guess is the right word. She was raised in Boston till she was 10 then she went to boarding school in France till she was 16 because that's when she graduated from high school ma. And her parents are extremely wealthy but she doesn't go around thinking she's better than people because of it she's generous, and down to earth, and I think that you'd really like her."

"How old is she Janie? Is she your age? Is she in college?"

"Well she's only like a year and a half two years older than me she's 20. She's already finished university and she's working on her masters, she's going to be doctor."

"Jane that's wonderful she sounds like she really has herself put together. Does she live with her parents?"

"She is she is amazing. Umm no they travel a lot for various things but, she bought a house with her trust fund money, well the house isn't nearly worth that of her trust fund, but like I said she doesn't flaunt her wealth."

"When can I meet her?"

"Umm I don't know maybe after graduation?"

"Why after graduation?"

"Umm because I'm not ready for you to meet her before then I'm sorry ma"

"Okay okay, I'm just glad that you're talking to me about it. Is it cause of the age difference that makes you nervous to introduce us? Cause you know your pop and me are 4 years apart."

"No it's not that ma but thank you for not pushing it."

BACK TO THE BAR WITH FROST

"so I told her that I was dating this amazing smart, well genius, older woman and she took it alright but didn't push it I didn't tell her that I was dating my teacher."

"So what happened then?

"Well the teacher and I went to the Imax because there was a documentary that she wanted to see and we figured that no one we knew would be there during the midnight showing, so I asked ma if I could stay out past curfew to see this thing with her. Ma agreed cause she noticed my grades and attitude had improved since seeing the girl and also my SAT score was awesome because I had help studying which had come in the mail that day so she said I could stay out all night if I wanted to as long as I called her to tell her. It was a week before graduation, and I didn't tell ma where we were going but as we got there we found out seats, and we were making out till it started then we watched it well I fell asleep it was kind of boring, but she woke me up and we were leaving and I had to go to the bathroom so I said that I'd meet her in the lobby and then I'd get the car so she didn't have to go outside where it was kind of cold, I had the keys to her car cause she let me drive it, she had a then brand new BMW. Well when I was coming back from the bathroom I was mortified and I could tell she was despite the polite smile that was on her face."

"What why?"

"Well I saw her talking to ma and pop. Ma must have recognized her from the parent teacher interviews months earlier. Ma when she sees teachers age gender intelligence etc isn't even recognized they just get a nice TEACHER label slapped across them in her mind. They were talking and I could hear some of their conversation as I got a little closer undetected. Ma was all thank you for helping Janie in biology this semester, science has never been her thing. And my teacher was like no thanks needed it's my job, Jane is very bright and a pleasure to have in class. And ma being ma you know how nosey she is she's all are you waiting for someone? A husband maybe? And then she locked her eyes on mine and she looked terrified but said, no I'm not married; yes I am waiting for someone. After she said that I walked up Ma was like Janie look you're here I thought you were out with your girlfriend? Look who pop and I ran into, your biology teacher. I was like hey ma, pop; I'm a little surprised to see you out so late. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go find my girlfriend told her I'd meet her with the car after I went to the bathroom. Ma, pop, we should go and leave my teacher alone she probably wants to get home its kind of late you know. Ma seemed to buy it but as we were walking away I guess shit just clicked for her. She told my pop to go get the car, then grabbed my arm and walked back over to my teacher with a fucking pissed off look in her eye; she grabbed my teachers arm and pulled both of us to a quiet corner. She looked at my teacher and asked her how old she was and she told ma that she was 20 then ma asked when she graduated from high school and she told ma she was 16 and ma looked at her and was about to yell at her when I shook out of my ma's hold and grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes she pushed me out of the way before I could say anything though and she tore into my teacher how it was inappropriate and all my teacher could do was stand there crying and take it when ma was done I tried to tell her but that it wasn't my teachers fault and but she just kept telling me to shut it. She told us that if this ended right now no one but the three of us had to know but we couldn't see each other talk to each other or anything outside of class, our tutoring sessions were over and she saw her come within arm's reach of me that she was going to the principal. When ma saw my pop pull up she said that my teacher was to bring me home 20 minutes after they got home so as to not tell my father what happened and that we could say goodbye. I gave her her keys back and we drove halfway to my house and then we stopped for a few minutes so as to follow ma's orders explicitly."

FLASHBACK

"Maura I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't know they'd be there honestly I didn't, I told ma that she could meet you after graduation honestly up until she found out that you were my teacher she was practically in love with you and what you were doing to me." Jane sobbed staring at Maura whole time they were driving from the IMAX to where they had stopped she watched tears silently roll down Maura's cheeks.

"Jane I know you didn't mean for this to happen we both knew the risks going into this, and tonight was the biggest mistake we've ever made, we should have just stayed at my house and rented a movie or play games or whatever like we always do but no I wanted to see this documentary, this is my fault, this whole thing is my fault I shouldn't have entered into a relationship with you, even though it's been the best almost 2 months of my life." Maura said as she held Jane and pulled her closer for a kiss what was to be one of their last.

"Maur babe this isn't your fault, it's no one's fault we knew that this was a risk and we were both willing to face it but maybe we should have just waited till after graduation, then this would be less of a problem. Maura I don't want to say goodbye to you I love you. My ma can't do this I don't care if I have to run away from home I want to be with you."

"Jane you can't do that honey, that's your family you should be with them, you're probably going to be mad at your mother for a while, but you'll get over it you will move on I know that's hard to believe right now when you feel like this but trust me it will get better. I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone else. But I think what's best is if do as your mother says. I got a letter in the mail today from a medical program and I can start as early as next week so maybe I'll do that. I don't want to cause anymore problems in your life. It's best if I just leave. I should get you home sweetheart." She kissed Jane and when it ended whispered "I love you."

The couple sat in silence the rest of the way to Jane's house holding hands Jane occasionally would mutter and mumble how unfair she thought this was but Maura stayed quiet and when they pulled up Jane's mother was waiting outside the door looking at her watch to make sure that they arrived on time, they were 3 minutes early, Jane kissed Maura and held her until her ma was opening the passenger door dragging her into the house she called out "I love you too" as the front door shut.

BACK TO THE BAR WITH FROST

"When I went to school on Monday she was gone, when I texted her she didn't reply, when I got to her house after school even though I was grounded I skipped softball that day, she was gone all her stuff was still inside but she was gone."

"Wow, Jane that's rough I'm sorry."

"Thanks"

"So what brought this all up did you see her? Or think you saw her?"

"Yeah, I dunno what I should do I never got over her, I still every now and then drive by her house it looks the same no one's lived there since and the yard is always perfect so I figure that she pays for the upkeep on it still and I keep hoping one day she'll return."

"Is this also why you and your mom have a yelling match every time she tries to set you up with someone?"

"Yeah, no one can replace the feelings I have for her, and to be honest and just between you and me, the girls that I've taken home at the end of the night don't really have what it takes to please me."

"Wait so you haven't gotten off in how long?"

"Well it's that was 5 years ago."

"Yeah but you said she had a no sex until graduation rule?"

"Yeah she's not the only one who has what I assume are magic fingers. And I make that assumption based on when I got hurt during the softball tournament and when I came back she massaged my back and shoulder until all the pain was gone. That alone was almost enough to get me off."

"But we should get going, my girlfriend's getting off from the late shift soon and I'm picking her up. Come on I'll drop you off at home on the way."

"Thanks man" Jane said and they paid their tab and left Frost dropped Jane off at home Jane immediately passed out on her bed once her head hit the pillow. In the morning she woke up and got ready for work, she was still only a beat cop but she was working her way up to detective.

When she got to work detective Korsak asked her to take something down to the evidence lockers and mentioned that they had a new Medical Examiner that was about the same age that didn't know many people in town and she should go say hi. Korsak she trusted him he was always nice to her and was helping her out with making detective.

She took what he gave her down to evidence and then walked up the hallway to the morgue, the chief medical examiner that was there was a nice man he was getting a little bit older and would probably retire in a few years, but Jane liked him none the less.

"Hey doc heard that there's a new ME in town?"

"Yes there is she should be back any moment now, did you need something or were you just coming to meet her?"

"Her? Umm yeah Detective Korsak said that the new ME didn't know many people and was about my age, think the old man doesn't believe me when I tell him that I have friends" she said with a chuckle

"well in that case since you don't need me I am going up to the cafe for some coffee you're more than welcome to stay here and wait for her she really should be back soon."

"Thanks doc" she called as she left. She waited spinning around on one of the stools in the morgue.

"Guess something's don't change do they Jane?" the blonde said leaning against the door frame.

Jane stopped spinning and looked up to see Maura standing there watching her, she was speechless. She stood up and walked over to Maura and grabbed her face with one hand and her waist with the other she pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that Jane had been missing for the past 5 years. Maura returned the kiss with as much passion, pulling Jane closer to her. They broke for air both had at some point during the kiss began releasing silent tears.

Maura spoke first she always spoke first, "God Jane I've missed you, I've thought about every day for the past 5 years." She said and pulled Jane in for another kiss and when it ended Jane pulled away and separated their bodies. "You left. You barely even said good bye. I tried to hate you, and when that didn't work I tried to forget about you, and that still hasn't been working."

"I'm sorry honey; I was just scared having something like dated a student on your file doesn't bode well with anyone. Your mother made it very clear" she was cut off by Jane

"My mother can go fuck herself, you are not leaving me this time, we are both adults now you are not my teacher anymore and I still want you and judging by that kiss you still want me too. I've waited 5 years for you please don't make me wait anymore. I haven't been the same since you left."

"Jane watch your language. Your mother just wants what's best for you. And yes I still want you I still feel the same about you as I did then tonight, after work will you please finally let me take you out on a real date?"

"Damn Jane you work fast, the poor girls hardly been her 2 hours you already got her to ask you out?" Frost said as walked past to the forensics lab to retrieve some reports for the detectives upstairs, and was gone with a wink.

"Shut up frost" Jane said while chucking a pen from Maura's pocket at him.

"So Jane will you? Will you let me take you on a date tonight?" Maura asked trying to get back to their bubble of just the two of them.

"Yes I will let you put only if you promise to not make me wait 2 months for sex and a subsequent 5 years either." Jane said with a wink to the blonde to indicate she was joking

"Well I won't make you wait that long this time"

"Dr. Isles, will you please see me in my office?" asked the current chief medical examiner.

"Yes I'll be there in a second." She said turning her head back to Jane she kissed her on the cheek and said "so date after work I'll make a reservation, you pick me up around 7? You still know where my house is?"

"Yes _Doctor_ Isles that sounds lovely I'll see you later." Jane said kissed her cheek then all but skipped off to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jane arrived at Maura's house in a tailored suit that her mother got her, she has purple tipped daisies and she was waiting at the door for Maura to answer, when the jaws theme stated blaring from her pocket that was one call that she was definitely ignoring tonight. The theme continued blaring as Maura opened the door and chuckled when she heard the theme song understanding the reference and knowing exactly who was calling, from their previous relationship.

"Jane why are you ignoring your mothers call?"

"Maur, she ruined my life 5 years ago I'm not letting her ruin tonight. The last 5 years have sucked, I missed you, I've called you, I've wrote you, I've even driven by hoping that you would be back and nothing. You left because of my mother and this time I'm not letting you leave again. You look beautiful by the way."

"Jane you really mustn't blame your mother, you should forgive her. I got all of you texts, calls, letters, it was so hard not to reply and I did reply to a couple of the letters, didn't you get them. But please can we just go out and enjoy a nice evening and forget about what happened?"

"Yes let's go babe" Jane said as the Doctor put the flowers in a vase and they headed for the door, Angela however was determined to talk to Jane that evening and continued calling.

"Ok Jane really now you have to answer this is the 5th time she's called."

"Hmm, sorry, can't driving." Jane said as she tossed the phone to Maura "just tell her you found it and ask where you can return it to."

"Hello?" Maura said nervously answering the phone

"Hmm no this is not Jane, I heard it ringing, and does this phone belong to Jane? Hmm ok well where is the best place I can return it to her? Okay umm I can definitely so that, I pass by the police department on my way to work I shall return it to her in the morning, hmm? Oh yes I can let her know that her mother called. I'll probably turn the phone off so as to save the battery as well as I wouldn't want it to disturb my evening. Yes I will definitely tell her to call you when I return her phone to her." Maura said and hung up and powered down the phone and shoving it into her purse. "You're mother called she would like you to call her back when you get your phone back."

"I see you've worked on your lying skills since I've seen you last." Jane said with a smirk

"No I still can't lie I still go vasovagel, I have however gotten better at telling half truths, and I am keeping your phone turned off and in my possession until morning."

They arrived at a nice restaurant and Jane remembered this place, they had gotten food to go from here in the past, it was one of their favorite places then. When they got there Jane opened Maura's door and offered a hand to get out of the car and at the entrance opened the door for her again, pulled out her chair and a chivalrous gentle lady, even though she knew that Maura wasn't going to let her pay for their dinner but also knew that she probably couldn't afford it. They reminisced a little and talked about the past 5 years and what had happened to them and became reacquainted with each other. When the meal was over Jane attempted to reach for the check but Maura slid her credit card into the folder and handed it back to the waiter before she could even get her hand near it. Again Jane opened the car door for Maura and drove back to Maura's place. Once inside Maura got a glass of wine for herself and a beer for Jane glad she was correct with her hypothesis that Jane was a beer kind of girl.

They settled onto the couch like they used to and turned on a movie of Jane's choosing, thank god for Netflix. They watched and talked and Maura pointed out many of the inaccurate parts and it was just like it used to be. By the time the movie was over maura had fallen asleep while they were cuddling. Jane gently shook the blonde and leaned down to kiss her, Maura slowly opened her eyes, yawned and looked up at Jane. "Hey sleepy head I should get you to bed then I should probably go."

Maura's eyes widened and looked sad when she heard the last part. "You don't have to go, I'm sorry I fell asleep, but please don't go, stay with me tonight? We both have to get up for work in the morning, and it's late you look pretty tired too, I wouldn't feel okay letting you drive home when you're not 100% awake, it's dangerous, you will stay here."

"Maur, there's nothing to be sorry for. Yes I will stay with you tonight, but you need to keep your hands to yourself I am going to sleep with you tonight but we aren't going to _sleep_ together you got that lil' miss I can't keep my hands to myself."

"I will keep m hands away from you "naughty places" Jane I promise" she said pulling Jane off the couch and towards her bedroom. That night they lay in Maura's bed holding each other and sleeping, it was the best sleep either had gotten in a long time.

Morning came too soon for both and both were reluctant to let go of each other and crawl out of bed Maura was first, she showered and got ready, and while Jane showered and put on her clothes from the night before, they decided to get breakfast at the little diner down the road from work. They left in separate cars and Jane went home to change quickly first into her uniform and met Maura there. When Jane and Maura were both seated drinking their coffees and waiting for their food Maura handed Jane her phone back and told her to call her mother just as she had promised she would. Jane put her phone back on her belt and they held hands and talked while they drank their coffee.

Jane was facing the door but didn't notice anything other than Maura.

Angela walked into the diner hoping to find Jane and when she saw her sitting at a table with someone and smiling a smile she hadn't seen in a long time she was happy that her daughter was smiling a real smile again and she just HAD to meet the girl responsible. She made her way over to the table and it wasn't until she was standing right beside it that Jane even noticed her.

"Hi Janie, I was hoping I would find you here, did you get your phone back?"

"Yeah ma I did just a few minutes ago what do you need so urgently?"

"Oh I was going to invite you to dinner tomorrow night with the Toluca's her daughter just came back to town for the weekend but I see that you have found someone already, and I absolutely must know who has been able to replace that beautiful smile on your face, I haven't seen it in a long time."

During the exchange Maura sat there quietly noting how at ease Jane had been during the whole thing but at the last bit she felt herself become quite angry with the woman standing to her left and slightly behind her.

"You haven't seen that smile in a long time? How long? Say 5 years?" Maura said as she stood up and faced Angela. The look on Angela's face one of disbelief and shock, which quickly subsided to anger as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde and pointed "You" she said and at this Jane laid a 20 on the table and pushed them outside. Once outside tempers flared and voices were raised.

"5 years, you let your daughter walk around for 5 years being miserable?" Maura started.

"Because I know what's best for her, you should be ashamed of yourself miss isles did you come back to rob another woman's child from her?"

"EXCUSE ME! ROB ANOTHER WOMAN'S CHILD FROM HER? I will have you know that for the last 5 years Jane is not the only one who has been miserable, I have been as well. I did not in any way rob Jane from you, nor do I have the intention to. Jane came to me, she kissed me."

"Jane knows better than to cross the line she could have been the one to make the first move but she would only do it if coerced."

"OKAY BOTH OF YOU TIME OUT! Ma I kissed her she did not coerce me, I wanted to do it and I did. She did not rob me from you, I still followed all of the rules you had set out for us as kids. The only things that she did was make me a better person you even said so yourself, she helped me improve my grades, and you were so proud of the score on my SAT's, you told me during the time that we were together then that I was exceptionally respectful and well behaved. You told me I was a better person for knowing this super smart girl until you found out that she was my teacher, and another thing, she is hardly a cradle robber ma, she is 2 years older than me that's it you even told me that was no big deal when I told you about her, even though I left out a tiny detail. But ma I love her, I have missed her every day since you chased her away, that smile that you missed seeing, was gone because of you, she is the only person I know that can make me smile like that, and what did you do with the letters she sent me? Huh ma? Where are they, they are mine and I want them. And I think that you owe her an apology she is the nicest person I've ever been with, she makes me feel complete. And you" she said turning her attention to Maura "where did that come from I have never seen or heard you get so mad before I really didn't think you had it in you, but I will talk to you later you need to get going before you are late, we wouldn't want you to be late on your second day." She said to Maura pulling her in close a quick kiss and gently shoved her in the direction of the morgue.

"Ma, why can't you understand that she makes me happy, and back then we didn't do anything wrong, I was 18 and she was 20 nothing illegal about that I checked."

"She was your teacher Janie, she took advantage of you, and she shouldn't have taken advantage of you, engaging in a sexual relationship with a student that is despicable!"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION MA SHE DID NOT! When this began she laid out clear cut rules, 1. No acts of intimacy at school, there it is strictly professional teacher student relationship. 2. All dates would have to be either her or somewhere equally as private. 3. No written forms of communication about dates, our affection for each other, etc as that could be seen by others and used as evidence. 4. No pet names outside of this house and 5. there will be no engagement of sexual intercourse until after I graduated ma, she never fucking touched me, even when I tried to push her she stopped us. All we ever did was kiss and make out and I felt her breasts a couple times that is it. I told ya ma she didn't touch me. She's not stupid ma I told you that she's smart. For fuck sakes she's 25 fucking years old and is already a fully licensed doctor, she works her ass off and she's good at what she does and doesn't do it for money, but because she wants to fucking help people. I am going to be with her this time I don't care what you say. Disown me if you want but I never want to hear you say anything negative about that woman, I love her she is the love of my life you will not come between us this time. I have to go to work, I want those letters in my apartment by the time I get home and I want you to just stick them through the mail slot. Goodbye ma."

Jane turned to leave while Angela stood there bewildered.

She left to go home and retrieve the letters that Jane had received that she had placed in a box in the attic where she was sure none of her children would go. She slipped the letters in her daughter's mail slot and went home. Instead of arriving home however she found herself at the precinct in search of Maura.

"Doctor Isles will be right up ma'am, she's just finishing up some paperwork." The officer at the entrance said. Angela waited nervously until she saw the Doctor approaching as poised as she had always seen this woman. "What can I do for you Mrs. Rizzoli, I'm very busy." Maura asked clearly not thrilled to be talking to this woman.

"Well I just wanted to apologize; perhaps do you have time for coffee we can talk?"

"I suppose I can spare a few minutes." Maura replied coldly as the two walked into the cafe located inside the precinct. Once they sat down with their cups Angela started.

"Dear I am terribly sorry, the only thing a mother thinks when she finds out her child is dating a teacher is that the teacher is taking advantage of the child. Jane has informed me however that you never touched her even though she tried you would stop it. Is that true?"

"Yes Mrs. Rizzoli, I am well aware of the legal implications of sex with a student, which is why I told Jane that we had to wait until she was no longer my student. It was clearly harder on Jane than it was on myself, to control her sexual urges, but she would usually get little grumpy and well frustrated when I told her to stop."

"I'm sorry, I was wrong to jump to conclusions and assume, I shouldn't have yelled at you that night. Honestly I spent the first couple months after that regretting, for 3 weeks Janie didn't speak to me, or even look at me, she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me. The next 2 weeks after that all I got were occasionally glances and short as little words used as possible sentences if you can even call them that, and then slowly she started to come around, it hurts to see your child in so much pain and filled with so much anger and to know that you were the cause of it, and after that Jane got a part time job and went to college and got her apartment, after that she started working here. What are you doing back here miss isles?"

"Please do not call me that if you prefer to stick with a more professional title it is Dr. Isles, but if you are comfortable please call me Maura. I just want to say that I had no intention of hurting Jane and I apologize that I seem to have caused such disruption to your life, as well I am sorry for losing my temper with you this morning, though I must admit it felt good. I have been holding those feelings in for a long time. I am back in Boston because this is my home; this is where my family is from despite their little time spent here now. But I came back because I wanted to come home. I was not actively trying to pursue Jane you made it explicitly clear that you wanted me to stay away from her. I had no idea that she worked here either. The other day when I came in to go on a tour, I thought I saw her but I wasn't sure and when I looked back she was gone, yesterday, she brought something down to the evidence lockers and waited to meet the new ME. While she was waiting she was spinning on the stool in the morgue like I had seen her do countless times in my classroom. She kissed me yesterday first, but we'd both be lying if we said that we hadn't been waiting for that kiss in a long time. I took her out on a proper date last night, I may have spoken in half truths when I answered her phone, but there were no lies. I can't lie I faint. I tried to lie once when I was younger when I said that I had done my homework when I hadn't and I immediately went vasovagel, sorry I fainted. But to be honest I am hurt by what you did as well as that you would keep my letters from Jane."

"I am truly sorry Maura I hope that maybe one day you can forgive me, I returned those letters to Jane they are sitting on the floor with the rest of her mail."

"Thank you, I hope I can but more importantly I hope that Jane can. If you'll excuse me though I have another autopsy today." With that she left to return to the morgue.

LATER THAT DAY

Jane returned to her apartment after work to see a package of envelopes and 5 small packages wrapped up lying on the floor as she had asked. Seeing the quantity of envelopes that she realized that Maura had in fact not forgotten about her over the last 5 years. She opened the oldest one and read it.

_Dear Jane_

_Jane I am so truly sorry for leaving you like this, your mother made it very clear and to be honest I don't know if could have ended our relationship that abruptly knowing that it was what neither of us wanted. I am a coward and I am running away from so that I won't have the temptation. Believe me when I say that I love you and you will always metaphorically have the biggest place in my heart. I started my classes today and they are really fascinating, far more than Biology 12. I hope that one day we can meet again and be happy. I am angered by what your mother threatened but am relieved that she gave us the option to keep this discrete. _

_You are an amazing girl; you are the brightest girl I know. I hope you can forgive my absence from your final week of classes and from your graduation, I really want to be there but I know that it would not be a good idea. Congratulations honey, you are officially no longer my student, and I'm sorry I am not there to help you celebrate all your hard work._

_Before I left I heard some of the other teachers talking that you might win a scholarship for one or more of the sports you participate in, I hope you do you deserve it. I hope you find happiness one day even if it is without me._

_Forever yours,_

_Maura_

_PS I love you so much baby, that even I don't know enough words to express how much I love you._

Jane chuckled a little through the tears as she read the last bit and grabbed the next letter

_Dear Jane_

_It's been a couple months now and I am still sad every day that I don't get to see you, or hear your laugh, oh your beautiful voice. God I miss you, I am used to being lonely but I was never lonely with you, even when I was alone, during the course of our relationship I was never lonely. I think about you every day. I think about what it felt like when you kissed me, or when we would spend hours snuggled up on my couch watching movies, and those poorly done reality shows you liked so much. I think about how you have been doing since I left. I think about how it's now September and you are probably starting college. I think about the fact that I may never see you again. _

_I've received your letter and there was no indication that you had received mine. But perhaps that is because I have asked no questions in it. So I suppose perhaps I should ask how you've been without me._

_My classes are still very fascinating. Forensics is such an interesting topic. I've decided what kind of doctor I want to be, I've decided to be a medical examiner, working with the dead does not bother me and in fact it rather calms me. They can't judge me on my appearance, or social awkwardness. I think that I could be very happy to be a pathologist to speak for the dead._

_I have to go my roommate and I are going to a lecture tonight. I love you baby._

_Forever yours_

_Maura_

The second letter for Jane was heart wrenching, she could feel the pain Maura felt when she was writing those words.

The next envelope contained a birthday card. On the front it said happy birthday, and on the inside it read.

_Happy birthday Jane,_

_I hope you have a wonderful day. I love you and I wish I could be there with you. I sent you a gift it should arrive separately, I hope you like it._

_I love you_

_Maura_

The next envelope was larger and was padded Jane assumed this would be the gift that Maura was referring to. She opened it and out came a small box and a note. Jane opened the box to see a beautiful watch, one she had seen on a website Maura was shopping on like forever ago. She read the note

_Jane,_

_I know how much you liked this watch when you saw it. I hope it fits if it doesn't, you can take it down to tiffany's and tell them to send me the bill to cover the expense of sizing the band properly._

_With love_

_Maura _

_PS Happy birthday_

Jane was amazed that Maura had even remembered her birthday it being so many months and also to remember the watch she had only glanced at when Jane was looking over her shoulder. She ripped open the next letter after putting on the watch and it fitting perfectly.

_Jane_

_Baby I was happy to receive your letter a little while back, I am glad that school is going good and that you aren't struggling too much balancing your sports, grades, and a job. You truly are an amazingly bright and talented girl. I miss you so much._

_It's hard to believe that it's almost been a year since I've last seen you. I am still attending full time classes and will be going through summer semester again. I told my parents about my choice to be a pathologist they were mortified for a few second and then they were okay with it. I find it a little hard to believe that between full time classes as well as online classes I've almost complete the first 2 years of my medical program in only a year's time._

_My roommate and I went out the other night to club here to celebrate my 21__st__ birthday, it was exciting but I highly doubt that I will be returning to it. It was a gay bar, but I mean there are a lot of those here, but it was a very unclean and unsanitary place. All the people were nice and a met a nice gay man named Klaus he we interesting, I met his partner too they were a nice couple._

_I love you baby, I hope you start to sleep a little better at least knowing that I'm thinking of you too._

_Forever yours_

_Maura_

After this Jane immediately went to the next.

_Jane_

_I know that things between yourself and yourself and your mother have been a little strained since she found out about us. But I truly believe that she was trying to do what she thought was best for you. But in any case, you are always more than welcome to stay at my house, the spare key is in the backyard, on the lounge chair that we always sat in underneath the left arm rest there is a small lip and my key is sitting in there. The alarm code 5263, the heat, electricity, and water are all turn way down or set to off while I'm gone. But if you call Gary, the number is by the phone in the kitchen; he will come and turn everything back on to where I normally keep it. I don't have the cable turned on, but you know my Netflix username and password as it is._

_The only thing I ask is that you be respectful of my home, no large parties, and please do not touch the wine in my wine cellar. It's not that I don't trust you because I do, I just like to be safe, but you already know that._

_I love you baby_

_Forever yours_

_Maura_

_PS I am tentatively going to be coming home for a few weeks during winter break. Perhaps we can get together._

_Jane_

_I hope things are getting better between you and your mother. When I came home during winter break I noticed that there was no trace that you had been there. But the offer is always there, whenever you want. While I was home I noticed a car that I had never seen repeatedly drive by. I asked my neighbor if it was someone that lived in the neighborhood and they said no. _

_They told me that that car drives by a couple times a month and this was the most they'd seen it in a while, she dais that they had parked down the street the other night and sat there for a while and then drove off, but other than it just drove by. She said that she figured that it was some kind of neighborhood security and not to worry about it._

_I love you baby I wish that you could have come and seen me while I was there, I still fall asleep dreaming that I am in your arms. The fall semester is going to be starting in a couple weeks I should get back to my readings so that I am prepared._

_With love forever yours _

_Maura_

That was the last letter that she received the remaining 4 were card envelopes attached to small packages.

_Happy birthday_ on the front

_Jane happy birthday again I wish I could be there to celebrate with you but we are still apart I hope to one day see you again. I got you a gift, I hope you like it, and I hope that you don't mind that it is slightly used. I love you baby._

_Maura_

Jane ripped open the package and inside was a legitimate red socks jersey that had her last name on the back. She held it up to her face and inhaled and it still smelt faintly of Maura.

_Happy Birthday Jane_

_Honey, it's your birthday again, and you are turning 21, I hope that you have fun, and be safe. I would not want one hair on your beautiful head to get hurt. I don't know if you still do or not, because your letters have ceased, so maybe you've moved on. I still love you baby. Enjoy your gift sweetie._

_Maura_

In the small package was a red socks game ball signed by the team.

_Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday Jane, I love you, and I miss you. I hope you like your gift. Please take very good care of it as well as yourself love._

_Maura_

The package with this card was the biggest of all and when Jane opened it tears fell from her eyes as she read the title "Pippi Longstocking" the book was old and she gently opened it up taking in the publication date, and inside the front cover a paper slipped out and she read it.

_Jane _

_This is a first edition copy of Pippi Longstocking, I saw this one day and I recalled how after your sports injury you begged me to get it from the library and read it to you like your Nonna used to when you were sick. I thought about that moment when I stroked your hair and you rested your head in my lap while icing your shoulder listening intently as I read it to you. Considering that you told me that your Nonna gave you hers from when she was little but your devious brothers got to it when they were little and destroyed it, and I know that I can't replace that one, but this the best I can do._

_You need to take care of it to retain its value._

_I love you and Happy Birthday_

_Maura_

Jane flipped through the pages of the first edition book, finally reaching the last page and closing it she reached out to the coffee table to grab the last envelop and package.

_Happy birthday _

Inside the card

_Happy Birthday Jane,_

_It's been a little over 5 years since I've seen you and I still miss you terribly. I still think about you every day and what you're doing now. You've probably moved on and found someone else, and if that is so I would be truly happy for you. I hope you are well, and happy in your life. You changed my life for the better all those years ago. And I am happy to say but rather nervous about doing it, but I am moving back to Boston at the end of the month. I have been offered a job at with the Chief Medical Examiner at the Boston Police Department Headquarters. I was told that if all goes well that there is a significant chance that when the current C.M.E. retires in a few years that I will be the next in line, because of my advanced degrees in various subjects._

_So perhaps I will see you around providing you are still in the same city. And I hope you like your gift, I am running out of ideas of what to get you as all I know is the you from 5 years ago I have no idea what the bright accomplished beautiful you are today would like._

_Forever yours_

_Maura_

Jane closed the card and set it down taking the small package and opening it to find a Red IPod and engraved on the back it said

_Jane_

_I love you3_

_Forever yours_

_M._

She stared at the mess of discarded envelopes and the small pile of letters and birthday cards and all the gifts that sat around her on the couch. She was shocked that Maura had written her back, she had figured that all Maura was just ignoring her and moved on with her life when she didn't reply, and around the time that Maura stopped writing letters was about the time that her mother told her to give up now that she realized it. She was startled out of her thoughts by a gentle knock on her door.

When she answered it Maura was standing there with a contented smile and looked a little nervous. Jane instantly grabbed her and wrapped her arms around the unsuspecting blonde and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When it broke Maura looked down at Jane and realized that she had been crying so she wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks and spoke "Well that was not what I was expecting when you opened the door, but why have you been crying sweetie?"

"You didn't forget about me. You wrote me back. Fuck you even sent such thoughtful and personal gifts!"

"Of course I didn't forget, how could I? You still do but you meant so much to me. I wouldn't couldn't forget about you. You know I can't lie I have truly thought about you every day since I left."

"Maura get in here and close the door, I'm not waiting for you any longer, and I might be able to wait until I get you to the bedroom but we'd better lock the door and hurry."

Jane said as she was locking the door, she stood face to face with Maura and pulled her in for another long passionate kiss. When it broke she was happy that Maura was wearing jeans, because she lifted the doctor with one hand holding her ass and the other firmly wrapped around her waist. Suddenly being lifted into the air caught Maura off guard but she instinctively wrapped both legs around Jane's waist and locked them together.

Jane carried Maura to her bedroom without walking into walls that she couldn't see because she was too busy kissing the gorgeous woman in her arms. When they got to her bed she gently laid the blonde down and they made love for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so basically every review of this story thus far has asked for a third piece and because I really don't want to do my English homework tonight here goes.

I don't own anything here

&

Maura woke up first the next morning. She quietly untangled hers from Jane's limbs all without waking her up. She tip toed down the hallway, still naked, into the kitchen. She looked in cupboards and drawers until she found the filters and the coffee grounds. And while the percolator 4000 was percolating, she leaned her hip against the counter facing the living room and stared off in thought.

She thought about how Jane's touch was surprisingly soft against her skin. How she reacted to each touch and how her body reacted on its own accord. She thought about the sound of Jane's already husky voice got huskier the closer she got to her orgasm. She thought about how vocal Jane had been while Maura was eating her out. She thought about...running and hiding when she heard a key in the door.

She realized that she was standing in Jane's one bedroom apartment naked while someone was on their way in. She made a mad dash to the couch where the Jersey she had gotten Jane was laying and threw it on just in time for Angela to come walking in the door hollering for Jane.

"Umm, oh...Hi Mrs. Rizzoli, Jane's still sleeping"

"Uh huh"

"MA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Well sweetie we were supposed to meet for brunch remember? But I see that you have company, so I will just leave. Clearly the previously unphysical relationship the two of you had has changed. So I'll just be going."

"MA NO YOU ARE STAYING HERE MAURA AND I ARE GOING TO GET DRESSED THEN YOU AND I ARE GOING TO TALK. I AM STILL VERY MAD AT YOU AND FOR DAMN FUCKING GOOD REASON, SO YOU SIT. Come on Babe let's get some clothes on"

"Jane, baby, you really shouldn't speak to your mother like that, even if you are still mad at her"

IN JANE'S BEDROOM

"I should probably go you guys have a lot to talk about."

"No I want you to stay; I was kind of thinking that we would spend the day together..."

"Baby that's sweet but you two should talk, I've already caused enough problems between the two of you, I don't want to be in the way, I'll go home look after Bass, he's probably pretty hungry, and get some things done and when you guys are done you call me okay."

"But I want to be with you"

"We are together we always have been, not physically of course as in always in the same place, but we're always together even when we're apart and you can call me when we're done and we can go out tonight, I'd love to meet this Barry Frost properly and get to know him. You know he looks very familiar"

"Okay fine I'll talk to my mother while you go home and do your stuff and I'll call Frost and see if he wants to get a drink later, then can I come and see you? And he might look a little familiar because he and his older brother look almost identical, and he was in my biology class, ya know the point Dexter that sat behind me. God ya know it's still weird that you were my teacher, like honesty hooking up with their super hot teacher is like everybody's fantasy, that you are only 2 years older than I am and you're already a doctor that I now work with. "

"Well I don't see why not, but seeing as you now have gotten my letters you know where my key is and my security code. And maybe since it just so happens to be a nice day out we can go for a swim in my pool? You should bring your swim suit regardless you'll need it there eventually. Jane you shouldn't call people names like that, I'll have you know I was a "Point Dexter" in school, I often wore my glasses because my contacts would get too irritating while I studied and took notes"

"Yeah but if anything you were a hot point Dexter and I'd love to see what you look like when you wear glasses, I bet it's super hot, very authoritative and sexy like, hmm with your lab coat and nothing else mmm except maybe some of those sexy black high heels that make you just about as tall as me, god come here Maur."

"No I just finished putting your pants on, I don't want to be taking them off again you got yourself all worked up and now you have to wait until later. Now finish putting on your shirt and go talk to your mother." And in a sultry whisper beside Jane's ear "Or I'll have to keep you in for detention." Gave a quick peck to the brunette's cheek and practically ran out of the bedroom.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

Maura dashed by Angela picking up her shoes and wearing yesterdays clothes except for the jersey which she had intentionally taken back, and was still wearing she said a very fast goodbye to Angela and was gone.

Jane came out of her room and grabbed herself and her mother a cup of coffee adding too much sugar to hers and some milk to her mother's they sat down at the table to have their discussion.

"Janie look I was clearly wrong about the whole situation back then and I thought you were being foolish and your teacher was taking advantage of you and I was trying to do what was best for you, and I kept all those letters because I thought that well I don't know what I thought but I was wrong and I'm very sorry sweetie. I had coffee with Maura yesterday and she really is a nice girl. She told me everything that you did that nothing physically happened other than kissing. I'm just really sorry for over reacting and I feel terrible about it. I should have handled it differently but it's not like I could ask someone how to handle your teenage lesbian daughter when her and her teacher are in a relationship even if this is the happiest I've seen her and it has improved her grades, manners, and she comes home by curfew every night. Janie it was an awkward situation and it hurt me to see you so sad for so long and not knowing what to do."

"Ma I get it but it's like you didn't even think about how what you did would affect me and even worse how it would affect Maura. You know ma she doesn't have a family like I do who was there for me despite the fact that I was too mad at you to see it. Her parents dropped her off at boarding school, where she never made any friends because she's a little different but also because she's so smart. She had been alienated and neglected all her life and on top of that she was adopted, and can you even imagine being so young and thinking that nobody wants you by the facts alone? She has a tortoise for a pet ma A TORTOISE! It wasn't until we met that she finally felt like she had a real friend and then I helped to escalate our relationship to the next level, and that alone the fact that I wanted her, and even though I made it kind of hard to say no sometimes, she felt wanted and not just for her amazing body, or because she happens to be gorgeous, no she felt wanted because I told her that I wanted her, I listened to her talk for hours about stuff I had no idea about and truthfully didn't care about but would listen to because it made her smile. Yeah I might have been 18 when this started ma but if the reasons why I still have such intense feelings for her isn't love then I don't know what is. You always told me I would just know, well ma I do I just know. I love her now and I wasn't young and dumb when I said it than either. I love that woman because she makes me a better person." Getting up to grab the letters and cards and stuff and handing them to her mother. "Read these Ma and tell me how you think the woman who wrote these feels, I'd say she feels lost, lonely, sad, angry yet understanding in one, confused, but none the less in love ma"

They sat there in silence while Angela read over the letters one by one, each one causing a new wave of tears and sobs when she realized what she had done. When she realized she had tried to sever the strongest most purest love she'd ever seen. As she put them down and looked up at Jane who sat there with tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else I can do or say but I'm sorry I thought I was doing what was best for both of you but I was wrong."

She honestly didn't know what to do or say and Jane didn't know either she knew her mother was sorry or that she would forgive her but not until she had made up some of that lost time with Maura first.

"Ma, I know you're sorry and there's nothing you can do Maura told me already that she understood why you did what you did and that she forgave you and that I should just let go of my anger and forgive you too, but I don't know how, I don't know what we can do to fix this. But can you please just give me some time; I promise I'll still come to family dinners on Sundays, if I can bring Maura because I want you guys to get to know her. I have a feeling one day I will ask her to marry me, but until I'm ready can you please just give me some time and space so I can make things right with Maura first."

"Yes I'll give you some space and yes you can bring her to family dinners. I want to get to know her she really is a special person. But I understand that you guys need time to fix what I've done and to heal and get to know each other again. I'm sorry Janie; I honestly didn't want to see you hurt as bad as you were when you thought she decided to not return your letters or anything."

With that Angela left. Jane wasn't really mad at her she was just hurting because of what she had done, and expressing anger was always her best defense. After that she called frost and they agreed to meet at the robber later. She showered, grabbed a bag and packed it for a night or two, and remembering that Maura had specifically told her to bring her bathing suit, "why not swim naked when your girlfriend is that hot" she muttered to herself. And out the door she went.

20 minutes later she arrived at Maura's who happened to be outside in cut off jean shorts, a bathing suit top, and black button down shirt that was tied around her waist and rolled up to her elbows with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, washing her car. Her car was usually always shiny and this was why, she put a lot of time and effort into keeping it that way. Jane got out of her car and looked at it then back to the very shiny black BMW, the same one that she had let Jane drive all those years ago, then back to her dirty green Honda Civic, that looked out of place in front of Maura's house.

"Hey Maura" Jane called out catching the Doctor by surprise. Maura didn't see Jane pull in; she was too busy with a particularly dirty spot on the front bumper. She stood up straight from the hunched scrubbing position she was in with a soapy rag in one hand the hose in the other. She lifted the hose pointing it at Jane and sprayed her.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing" Jane yelled back trying to shield herself from the water in a one leg standing fetal position.

"You looked kind of hot thought I'd help you cool off and also I think you are wearing too many clothes on such a nice day"

"Well now I'm all wet, and have to go change"

"Good because let's be honest baby you are way too attractive to cover yourself with so many clothes, there's a clean towel in the garage and you know where the guest bathroom is so hurry up"

A few minutes later Jane came out wearing shorts and a vibrant purple bikini top with her hair in a high ponytail much like Maura's, and carrying two bottles of water. Maura was just giving her car a final rinse.

"here, you were looking a little hot thought I'd help cool you off" Jane said as she drank about half of her water and pulled Maura in for a long intense kiss which despite that fact that her mouth was cold at the beginning that kiss did the exact opposite of cooling either of them down. Jane broke off the kiss leaned back from the blonde who dropped the hose and now had her arms wrapped around Jane.

"You almost done?"

"Yes I just need to finish rinsing it off and clean up the sun can dry it today, I'd rather put my hands all over you instead of my car."

"Well I'll start cleaning up then because the pool is the perfect temperature, I just checked it. Does all this still go in the same spots they went before?"

"Mmmm yes they do thank you."

With that the two made quick happy work of the next few minutes, and retreated inside to make sure everything in the front was locked before going to the backyard.

Jane seeing how calm the pool was couldn't really help herself in so many ways she still acted like a child, and this being one of them, after she took off her shorts she ran up and did a huge cannon ball in the middle of the deep end, splashing everything around including the now dripping blonde. Maura quickly discarded her shorts and her shirt so she was just wearing she swimsuit, waited for Jane to return to the surface, while sitting on the edge of the pool where it wasn't so deep and she knew she'd be able to stand with her head well above the water, she put her feet in. When Jane came back up she swam over to where Maura was sitting and positioned herself between the blonde's legs.

"Why aren't you in here with me? It's soooooo nice"

"I am aware of that, and I'm not because I was waiting for you to come back up"

"Why were you waiting?"

"Well you see since this is one of the many locations within my home that we spent while you were my student and this is where so often I had to turn down many of your advances, over the last 5 years I have had this recurring dream."

"Tell me about your dream"

"Well" Maura said as she slipped into the pool between Jane and the edge and began kissing Jane, breaking the kiss she continued "we would be in the pool, kind of like this. You would be start off kissing me and slowly move to that spot you found behind my ear then to my neck then down to my collar bone and nipping it enough for it to be pleasurable but not enough to leave a mark. And then your hands would be all over my back and then they would make their way to my breasts, which I already know that you most certainly enjoy, and you would be playing with and teasing my nipples through my top and then you would take it off."

Jane groaned as she began to kiss the spot behind her ear and gently nibbling the blonde's earlobe and groaning a little while she listened to her lover explain her dream. Jane's hands roamed over Maura's back and eventually found their way to Maura's ample breasts, while her mouth made its way further down Maura's neck. She untied the string around Maura's back and lifted the top over Maura's head, returning her hands to her breasts and her attention to the hardened nipples she began to play with them eliciting moans from the Doctor.

"What else happens in this dream?" Jane husked into her ear looking at Maura whose head was tilted back and moaning with her eyes closed and her hands on Jane's back and short nails gently digging into flesh.

"well...mmmm then you would take your dominant hand and trail it down my stomach and slip it into my... uhhhhh... my bottoms and you would,... you would manually stimulate my clitoris with your fingers and when I was getting closer to achieving my orgasm you... mmm ohh god Jane oh god... you would slip your fingers inside of me and then..Then... oh god Jane... and then you would use your thumb to stimulate my clitoris while you kept a steady pace with your fingers thrusting inside of me until I come. OH GOD JANE mmm FUCK you are amazing kiss me?"

Jane began kissing the doctor and swallowing her moans while Maura's nails clawed at Jane's back as she came. Jane continued thrusting until Maura whispered "too sensitive" while clinging to Jane's body, while Jane's arms wrapped around Maura, while one reached behind her to the pool deck and grabbed the discarded top and placed it over the blonde's head and began tying it in the back. When Maura's orgasm had completely subsided, she smiled up at Jane and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

They stayed in the pool for a little while longer then retreated to the very comfy lounge chair they often shared. They laid there for half an hour just kissing and holding each other until the sound of Jane's phone tore them apart, grumbling Jane reached over and grabbed it.

"Ugh WHAT"

"Hey Janie, it's Frankie, I just came home thought I'd surprise you guys for the weekend but by the way you're answering the phone I'd say you're busy?"

"I was a little busy Frankie but mostly I thought it was ma calling, even though I talked to her a couple hours ago. What are you doing in an hour?"

"Oh, umm sorry for interrupting, what are you doing? Umm in an hour nothing I was just going to hop in the shower."

"Good cause you probably smell, umm drinks with Frost at the dirty robber in an hour, I want you to meet someone."

"Oh were you in the middle of uhh umm were you guys doing it when I called?"

"Eww! No, I so would not answer the phone while we were doing it. So drinks in an hour?"

"Sure see you there. Bye!"

"Bye." Jane hung up the phone "So that was my brother Frankie he's going to come too I hope that's okay? He and Frost were friends in high school Frankie's 2 years younger than me, and Frost is only a year, I think they were on a couple sports teams together."

"Jane don't you think that inviting your underage brother to get drinks is umm you know kind of something that you shouldn't be doing especially given your chosen profession?"

"Nah its fine my parents are friends with the owner, we've known him all our lives, he let us in when we were underage but he wouldn't let us drink. He was kind of like our boss when were teenagers because we'd go in there for dinner sometimes and there would be a couple guys who would be wasted and they'd pay us to drive them home. Don't worry it was totally safe, and I only did it a couple of times and he would only let me do it for the ones he knew really well."

"Okay, well we should go get ready you're brother's not the only one who needs a shower, I certainly could use one and so could you the smell of chlorine is just not very sexy especially when we aren't in the pool."

AT THE BAR

Jane and Maura walked in hand in hand, and saw Frost and Frankie seated together at their booth talking. Neither noticed the women walk in until they slid in, Jane first because a lady doesn't slide.

"Hey guys, Frankie, Frost this is Maura, Maura Frankie my little brother who I've told you about and Frost who I've mentioned more recently."

"Hello"

"Hi Doc, how you liking Boston?" Frost asked

"Well I do believe that you already know that I'm most certainly not new to the area, but I have always enjoyed Boston."

"You look really familiar"

"FRANKIE DON'T BE A DICK."

"What, I'm not I'm just trying to remember where I've seen her before... OH got it I know now."

"Where?" Maura asked hoping the answer wasn't weren't you a teacher at my high school?

"There's this picture that was in Janie's room when she was still living at home of the two of you. It was kind of tattered though. I used to catch Janie staring at it for hours the week she graduated she would just sit there staring at it and cry. There used to be a couple other pictured in her room of you but I saw ma throw them out. OW JANIE WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"First of all don't call me Janie I will beat you up and we both know that I can."

"Only cause ma told me not to hit a girl"

"Second thanks for bringing that little embarrassing fun fact up, And third you're an ass"

"Jane, it's okay don't be embarrassed, I think it's kind of sweet that you had a picture from back then to hang on to."

"Wait, you're the teacher that Jane was seeing. OW JANE WHAT THE HELL?"

"Yes she was, but do we really need to talk about that particular fact?"

"So Doc how do you like the new job with BPD?"

"It's good I like it, the current Chief Medical Examiner is really very nice, and very knowledgeable, however I've noticed he has a tendency to guess and speculate a lot rather than waiting for the reports to come back, but I suppose that really only bothers me because I prefer to deal with facts as opposed to speculations and guesses."

"You're a Doctor?

"Yes Frankie I am, when I left Boston 5 years ago because of your mother and my feelings for your sister I went to California to finish my schooling, I just started working with the medical examiner at the police department. It was really a very nice surprise to see Jane there on my first day though."

"You work on dead people?"

"Yes, they are more interesting to me and easier to work with when they can't sit there judging me, I enjoy what I do because I get a chance to speak for the dead and help to right the wrongs that others have done.

"That's really cool. So are you and Janie like a couple then? Like you still like my sister after all this time?"

"Yes I still love her more than ever. Jane tells me you are going to school?"

"Yeah I just came home to visit for the weekend, but yeah I'm going to school, working on my degree just about done too."

"That's good are you enjoying it?"

"Yeah I am but I'll be happier to get out and start working just have a couple exams left and I'm done."

"That's very good congratulations. What about you Frost, you work at the police department too with Jane don't you?"

"Yeah Jane and I are both working towards homicide. It's nice to have a buddy like Rizzoli to work with, we're partners. But knowing her she'll dump my ass when she makes homicide and partner up with Korsak. She's such a kiss ass" in his best Jane voice "Oh detective Korsak I'll take that down to evidence for you, here's the coffee you asked for detective Korsak, anything else I can do detective Korsak?" returning to his normal voice "ugh it's just gross to watch"

"You're just jealous because I'm going to beat you to homicide"

"Yeah, yeah"

The four of them sat and talked for a few hours, making jokes and getting to know Maura. When they all left the bar Maura and Jane returned back to Maura's house and hardly made it into the house before Jane decided that it was time to tell Maura about one of her dreams.

Jane grabbed Maura's wrist and pulled the doctor to her. "Maura, I want you so bad"

"Jane I want you too, so let's stop wasting time here my bedroom is this way" she said trying to pull Jane towards the stairs that lead to her room.

"Babe I know where your room is I've been here before, several times, but you got to experience consciously one of your dreams it's my turn now."

"Oh, you've dreamt about this too?"

"Of course I have! Now come here shut up and kiss me, and if you tell anyone about this I will not be happy."

"Of course I won't tell anyone about our sex life other than it's metaphorically mind blowing, if that's alright with you"

"Ok good umm I'm a little nervous I've never told or even talked about my sex dreams with anyone else."

"That's ok don't be nervous it's just me, just tell me what happens in your dream and I'll do it just like you did when we were in the pool."

"Ok it's just its a little weird and kinky I suppose."

"ooh yay what is it Jane please tell me I want you to tell me all your fantasies I want to make them all come true for you."

"Ok wait here I'll be right back, and strip down. Naked I want you completely naked when I return, and in the kitchen I want you naked in the kitchen."

Maura began disrobing on her way to the kitchen leaving bread crumbs of clothing for Jane to follow. Jane entered the kitchen with her hands behind her back.

"Ok close your eyes and don't move, if you want me to stop or think it's too weird please just tell me though okay babe?"

"I will but I'm sure it's not as bad as you are imagining"

Maura closed her eyes while Jane stood behind her, she placed a chaste kiss behind Maura's ear before whispering in her deep sultry voice that itself dripped of pure sex.

"In my dream I have you blindfolded" as she fixed a blindfold over the doctors eyes "Is that too tight?"

"No what else?" she felt Jane step back and could hear the rustling of clothes, if she was the kind of person that guessed she would guess Jane was getting undressed. Then it got even darker and she could hear a lighter flicking on every couple of seconds.

Seeing the mildly worried look play on the doctors face Jane spoke up to reassure her "Don't worry I'm not going to burn you, the lights are too bright and in my dream there was always candles lighting your kitchen you'll see after just relax I'll be done in a second"

She finished lighting the candles and returned to her position behind Maura, and pressed the naked front of her body into the doctors back and continued to whisper. "Sometimes in my dream you can't keep your hands off of me and I have to cuff them behind your back but we will wait and see if such extreme measures need to be taken" she said grabbing something off the counter before hoping up on turning the blonde around to face her, giving her a deep kiss. "Okay now you're going to take a step back and while I do this part and you are going to wait until I say you can touch me got it?"

"Whatever you say baby" Maura purred and took a step to where Jane moved her to.

After putting Maura a step back she opened the honey dust and trailed it down her body and making sure to hit all the spots on her body that were sensitive, and that she loved when people especially Maura would explore with her soft lips and tender tongue.

"Okay" she said putting the little brush near Maura's nose "can you smell anything sweet?"

"Yeah it smells a little like honey?"

"Okay good. In my dream you use your nose and your mouth to follow the trail of that stuff down my body and then your hands stay here" placing Maura's hands on her lower back "and if they can't then they get cuffed behind your back with these." She said with an audible smirk as she shook her handcuffs. "Okay step closer until your hips are pressed against me. Okay kiss me and then follow the dusted trail."

Maura did as she was told and after her kiss she followed the trail to Jane's left side along her earlobe and behind her ear and Maura nibbled and sucked all the dust off before continuing down Jane's neck to collarbone listening to Jane's quiet moans as Maura lightly scraped her teeth over the bone and soothed it with her tongue and sweetened kisses. The trail led down to one of Jane's nipples and when Maura took it into her mouth Jane moaned and arched her back while Maura's hands pulled Jane's body closer. The trail led over to the other nipple which she gave the same amount of attention to. She followed the trail kissing each one of Jane's well toned abs.

"Baby I don't taste or smell any more honey dust?"

"Hmm" Jane said as she gently nudged the blondes face to her right hip bone that stuck out a little.

"Okay never mind thanks for the help I found some more" Maura said before scraping her teeth over the brunette's hip bone feeling her shiver, then again soothing it with her tongue and her kisses. The trail went down to Jane's right thigh and then to inside of her thigh and Maura figured that the next place her tongue was to be circling the cops clitoris and sucking on it gently to begin with. She had a really hard time keeping her hands where Jane had placed them but didn't want to move them and lose the privilege of being able to touch her all together.

Jane's moans and whimpers of pleasure urged the doctor swipe her tongue quickly through her folds and slowly into Jane's entrance.

"One hand you can use one hand oh god more I need more I want your fingers in me tongue back doing whatever it was doing on my clit"

Maura followed her commands and after setting the pace it only took a few more minutes before Jane was screaming out obscenities and Maura's name.

Collapsing on to the island Jane laid still letting her orgasm run through her. Maura withdrew herself and removed the blindfold and kissed and crawled her way back up Jane wiping and remnants of Jane's pleasure off her chin before kissing her, and lying to the side drawing lazy circles on Jane's shoulder.

After her breathing returned to normal and she had feeling in her limbs again she said "Okay babe, now I'm ready to go to your bed." While getting up and blowing out the candles, taking in the mental note of how romantic the candlelight made Maura's kitchen.

&

The two of them went off to Maura's bed and they lived happily ever after and a couple years later they got married and a couple more years after that they had some kids twins Elizabeth (or as Jane would call her Liz or Lizzie) and Amelia (or again as Jane would call her Lia or Ames) and a year later they had another a boy this time named Parker James (to Jane it would be PJ). Things with Angela got better and Jane's family and friends loved Maura and they make the bestest ME/Detective team known to the human race.

The end

I think that about covers it all now don'tcha think?


End file.
